<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Young Thing by Darkmagyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295690">Pretty Young Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk'>Darkmagyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, F/M, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Percy wears a skirt, Shaving, annabeth is into it, pretty boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a fashion request. Annabeth is more then happy to assist in all ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Young Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/gifts">lammermoorian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my dear Sasha for agreeing with me that Percy deserves to be pretty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was blushing so prettily that even before he’d asked, she knew she’d give him whatever he wanted.</p><p>“Can I…can I try one of your skirts?” He asked, looking at her with those wide green eyes, full of a trust she valued more than anything else.</p><p>Well, that request wouldn’t be a hardship at all.</p><p>“Sure, baby if you want.” She stood up from the couch, and lay a kiss on his blooming cheek before laying her head against his shoulder. “Did you have one in mind, or should we go and look at them?”</p><p>“Um… maybe the ones with the blue sparkles.” He was hesitant as he spoke, but his answer was swift, she thought perhaps he’d considered it before.</p><p>“Oh baby, that one would look so pretty on you.” Annabeth said, kissing at his neck, where the blush had spread.</p><p>She meant it, too. The shimmering blue would look marvelous against his brown skin. The thought of the image nearly drove her to drool, though that was really more his thing.</p><p>She ushered him towards her closet.</p><p>He pulled off his pants and his boxers blushing, even though it wasn’t like she hasn’t seen him naked many many times before in their two years of dating. She never tired of the view.</p><p>She pulled it out of her closet. It was one of her shorter skirts and had been chosen on a shopping trip with Piper, on the assumption Percy would like it.</p><p>She almost moaned at the feeling of the silky material against her hands. Soon it would be brushing along Percy’s stomach and thighs and beautiful dick. She like that image a great deal</p><p>“Do you want to try anything else baby?” She asked as she presented the skirt to him, “Do you want to wear the shirt you have on now?”</p><p>The shirt in question was a NRU yachting team and Annabeth wasn’t sure how the matte purple would look with the skirt.</p><p>He seemed to have the same thought as her and shucked off his t-shirt, then he frowned.</p><p>“Do you want to try one of my shirts? Or anything else?” Her tights or her shoes or her underwear. She would be more then happy to share any or all of it.</p><p>He frowned. “I..I don’t think I wanna try any of your other things,” he said, “Should I?”</p><p>“You’re welcome to” she promised, “but if you’re not sure, maybe not right now.” She gave his bare chest a very slow once over. “Most of my shirts probably won’t fit you.”</p><p>He was only a little taller than her and his waist probably was about the same size when all was said and done. But he was much broader than she was.</p><p>She didn’t really see a reason not to with him naked before her, so she reached out and ran a hand along the bone of his clavicle.</p><p>“You don’t have to wear a shirt if you don’t want to.” Boy did he not have to if he didn’t want to.</p><p>“But if you want to..hmmm…” she walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a plain gray t-shirt. “this would be pretty with the blue.”</p><p>He smiles, shy but lovely. Oh, this was very very nice.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?”</p><p>“No,” He said quickly, “no, please, I might need your help.”</p><p>He really didn’t. He just pulled the skirt over his head, settling it around his waist and then he pulled on the grey shirt. It was tighter then he normally wore them, so she could see the definition in his chest.</p><p>“Oh.” she breathed, because wow. “Oh, baby…”</p><p>“Oh.” he repeated, but he doesn’t sound nearly as in awe as she did.</p><p>“Do you not like it, Baby?” Because she was very very pleased with the outcome.</p><p>It was a little shorter on him than her, so while it showed about half of her thighs it showed more of his. She loved his thighs, brown skin and dark hair covering strong muscles made powerful from sailing. She liked this view.</p><p>“It’s not as pretty as you,” he said, “I mean, I never would be. But it looks all wrong, with all the hair.”</p><p>“It looks absolutely marvelous with all the hair,” she could’ve so easily stopped there or else suggested they skip the skirt going forward. But if he didn’t like it, there was an easy solution.</p><p>“I can help with that, baby, come on.”</p><p>She hustled him into the bathroom and very very carefully peel the shirt and skirt off of him. Then she turned on the bathwater as hot as it would go, and let the tub fill up.</p><p>The best thing about New Rome was the baths, even just in the suite they gave a former Pretor.</p><p>When it was full enough, Annabeth stripped herself. And then guided Percy into the tub with her.</p><p>Normally when they washed up together, it was in the shower, but the tub was big enough for both of them. Percy climbed in on her instructions and smiled as she slid in across from him. But she shook her head when he reached for the soap.</p><p>“Let me take care of you, baby.” She said, “close your eyes and relax.” He did as she ordered with only mild questions. And she quickly ran the bar of soap over her body.</p><p>Then she slowly got to work on him. She started with his feet, taking care to get between all of his toes.</p><p>Then she moves up to his legs, cleaning his ankles and knees. She took special care of his thighs.</p><p>On and up she went, across his chest and arms and then his back. She dug her fingers into his black hair as she used her own lemon scented shampoo on him, and then a little of the conditioner.</p><p>It was a marker, she thought, claiming him as hers.  </p><p>When she was done, she startled his lap, kissing his beautiful face for a little while, because he deserved it and she did too.</p><p>Then she retreated to the other side of the tub, and retrieved two rarely used items. The pink and green can of shaving jell, and the purple razor.</p><p>Annabeth didn’t make a habit of shaving her legs. Her hair was so pale, and her time in the sun only made it paler, and the hassle just wasn’t worth it. Half the time it didn’t bother her, and when it happened to, well, she had tights and knee highs and boots to match her shorts and skirts.</p><p>But sometimes, special occasions called for special practices. And so she did have the necessary products on hand.</p><p>She lifted one of Percy’s legs up on her shoulder and kissed at his ankle. Then she slathered the leg in shaving gel up to his knee.  </p><p>It took a long time. Careful strokes, small patches, and a few nicks that had to be healed by a son of Poseidon in the water. One leg up to the knee and then the other. And then the delicate skin of his thighs.</p><p>Then with the softest precision, she shaved around his cock and jewels, making sure to give the smooth skin the most caring of touches for all they had given her, and would give her one day. She smiled as she removed the hair. Percy was small. A fact Annabeth believed both added to his overall beauty and gave her infinite pleasure. The motion of the ocean, and all that. And as she removed the dark curls that covered nearly half off him, she could take in the full perfection of his dick. </p><p>She traced that hair up to his bellybutton, and then across the light smattering of hair across his chest. She liked it, she loved it. She loves everything about him, but removing it seemed like a good idea, now. He’s done this when he’d swam in high school, and he’d liked that, too.</p><p>Then she lathered up his arms and stripped the coarse hair, pausing to give his wrists and elbows and shoulders kissed.</p><p>She did the underarms next, working all the angles of the grain as slowly as she could. When she kissed her finished handywork, he gave a delighted little giggle, soft and plaintive.</p><p>Then she reached over to her discarded clothes, and removed a very illicit item.</p><p>No weapons were allowed inside the city limits, and her drakon bone sword lived in Camp Jupiter’s spare armory. But she kept this knife, small and imperial gold, a gift from the legion, on her because she could not let it go for her own peace of mind.</p><p>With the skill of a master, she swiped the blade against the skin of his jaw and chin and cheeks. He’d shaved the day before, so there was just a shadow of dark stubble. She liked it. And had toyed with suggesting he grow a full beard one of these days. But it seemed, for completeness’s sake, she should take care of this, too.</p><p>She used all eleven years of her knife skills to keep her hands steady and movements well placed.</p><p>So close to him, she could feel the swallow breaths from his nose across her hands. She resisted squirming, for her center rested above his lap.</p><p>She didn’t want to cause him any excitement, didn’t want him to move and meet the business end of imperial gold.</p><p>Once again, when she was done, she kissed him long and deep.</p><p>“Are you going to do my head?” He asked when they paused to breath.</p><p>“I…” She hadn’t actually been thinking that far ahead. She ran her hands through the dark stands, “Do you want me to?”</p><p>“If you’d like,” he said, dreamily, with a smile.</p><p>That…didn’t sound like a vote of confidence, exactly.</p><p>“Not right now,” She decided, “Maybe another time.”</p><p>He nodded, nuzzling into her neck, and she bared down on him.</p><p>It wasn’t normally advisable to have sex in water, she’d heard. But most people didn’t have the pleasure of having sex with sons of Poseidon in the water, which she was pretty sure was the only way to do it.</p><p>But she was also pretty sure a son of Poseidon was the only way to have any sex, and she had no plans to share.</p><p>When they were done, she drained that water, curled into him as it drained, rubbing his smooth skin. He dried them both as soon as the water was gone. And then they climbed out of the tub.</p><p>He took her in his arms, and she rested against him, feeling impossibly safe and impossibly loved. For so long, she had not known either was possible.</p><p>Percy Jackson was a fucking miracle.</p><p>“Come on, Baby,” She said, after forever and not nearly long enough, “let’s get you dressed.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard, he stepped into the skirt and pulled on the t-shirt. But he smiled at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>She kissed his cheek. “Oh baby, you look so beautiful.” She cooed, because he did. The long lines of his leg muscles weren’t obscured by his hair anymore, and the cures of his knees and calves mirrored the curves of the skirt.</p><p>Annabeth had studied design and beauty and the pleasing ways shapes could mirror each other for aesthetics for as long as she could remember. And she could write a thesis on why Percy in the shimmering blue skirt was objectively beautiful, and still have enough original material left for an ode.</p><p>She wanted to kiss him and touch him, but she also just wanted to look on him, for hours on end.</p><p>By the sweet smile he was giving his reflection in the mirror, the tender touches he ran across his bare arms, he appeared to feel the same way.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, baby.” Annabeth promised. He looked so pretty; he could keep himself occupied. Narcissus had managed fine, and she was sure he wasn’t half so lovely as Percy.</p><p>She walked back to her closet. She had one other shimmery skirt of a similar length, a steel grey with little pleats. She’d made it herself, when she couldn’t find one in the store she liked.</p><p>If Percy found he liked this, she’d make him a dozen or two with the same pattern. Whatever he wanted.</p><p>She threw on a blue shirt she knew he liked. Thigh and stretchy, it showed off her arms and decolletage and almost made it look like she had cleavage.</p><p>He didn’t turn when she walked in the bathroom, but their eyes met in the mirror, and Percy let out a little mewling cry.</p><p>“We match,” He whispered.  </p><p>“We do,” She nodded, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and resting against him. His own arms embraced her back, and she closed her eyes, smelling her own shampoo and body wash wafting off him.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered.</p><p>“Oh baby, you never ever have to thank me for something like this.” She pulled away and met his eyes, “I do have two questions, and it might be hard. I want you to answer me totally honestly. You can not be sure, and you can change your mind later, ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” He nodded his head with all the determination of a leader of an army. Because he was just that.</p><p>“How do you feel? Do you like it? Are you not sure? Do you not like it?”</p><p>“I love it.” He said, quickly, “I feel…nice? Pretty?”</p><p>She smiled, and he lit up in response. “Oh baby, I’m so glad. You look so pretty. I love it too.” She rewarded his honesty with a kiss.</p><p>“Well, my second question. We can sit down in front of the TV, and watch whatever you’d like, and order your favorite food. Or…” She took a deep breath, this was her preferred option, but only if he was completely comfortable with it. “We could go out. Not to New Rome, maybe, but to San Francisco.” She linked their hands together. “We could walk through a park, maybe, or by the water? And get dinner.”</p><p>He bit his lip, unsure.</p><p>“We don’t have to if you don’t want to or are uncomfortable.” She promised, “This can just be a private thing. Just for you and me.”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t mind being out with me, in front of people, like this?”</p><p>“Not at all, Baby” She said, “I want the whole world to know that I’m the luckiest girl in the world, and that I have the most beautiful boyfriend.”</p><p>“I…I would like to go out.” He finally said, “If you promise you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all,” She said, kissing at the corner of his mouth. “Let’s go, my love, and show the world this beautiful other side of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>